The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vaccinium plant botanically known as Vaccinium (angustifolium x myrsinites) x corymbosum hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘FC12-187’.
The new cultivar was created in a controlled breeding program in Lowell, Oreg. during May 2010. The objective of the breeding program was the development of superior Vaccinium cultivars that meet the evolving needs of the blueberry and home enthusiast industries.
The new Vaccinium cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female parent (i.e., seed parent) of the new cultivar is ‘NC-4339’, a non-introduced, non-patented breeder seedling. The male parent (i.e., pollen parent) of the new cultivar is ‘ZF09-233’, a non-introduced, non-patented breeder seedling.
The parentage can be summarized as follows:‘NC-4339’ x ‘ZF09-233’
The new cultivar was obtained and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during July 2012 in a controlled environment in Lowell, Oreg.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by softwood stem cuttings since 2012 in Lowell, Oreg. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.